Talk:Timeline of Bassenheim Triangle
I'm really impressed by all the work you put into this. Proud to be even a small part of it with the Asharas. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Though I have been working on it for a while too. Easy does it. --Remos talk 08:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC) still a work in progress but should be done soon note: Sassanid Persian ranks/titles/basic look but The Mountain clans are based on the Kurdish Peshmerga | name = Asharas Yek Taxamada(1st army) | other names = Asharas Principals | leader = Emir Ozhan Seniar | strength = 50,001 | homeworld = Asharas(but granted the Right of Settlement on Ar Ishret) | war cry = Blood for a homeland! Theirs or ours! | speciality = Heavy Infantry | heavy weap = Lascannon | special weap = Missile Launcher “Better to die a soldier than to live as a beggar.”- an Asharas infantryman History The Asharas 1st existed for only 13 years, just long enough for them to fight in the Crusade for Nightshores taking place in the Iox sector http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Iox_sector from 028-051 M37. But in the course of their brief existence they earned their people a homeworld. Asharas, weakened by an outbreak of The Plague of Unbelief finally fell to Chaos rebels shortly before the Crusade and vast convoys of refugees fled the doomed world to the Iox sector. Despite their ragged existence aboard overcrowded ships and tightly rationed food the 12 million survivors were still a proud people and when word of the coming Crusade reached the ears of their leaders they chose to fight. They gave everything they had, sending a million men to the Crusade on the condition that they be given the Right of Settlement at the end of the conflict. Warmaster Carollon accepted this agreement and welcomed them into his army. The civilians of Asharas scattered, living on the various worlds of the Iox Sector they remained a people apart, refusing to blend in with the locals in the stubborn belief that they would find a new home. They were a grim, driven people- their hope of finding their own world gave them many victories despite losses that would break most Imperial Guard units. They carried the dream of a reborn Asharas with them, knowing that only victory woud give them their goal. They suffered terribly for it, carrying losses that could not be replaced and those who survived bearing the title of “Dastan”- hero. Ar Ishret They got their chance in 041 M37 when the Asharas Principals landed on yet another world, almost identical in every way that mattered, to Asharas. The Asharas 1st led the charge, once again taking horrific casualties but in the end they conquered the world and achieved their goal. After 13 years of hard fighting only 500 of the Principals remained. They remained on Ar Ishret to safeguard the new influx of Asharas citizens claiming the Right to Settlement and to train loyalist PDF to hold the world. The other 19 Ashara armies would continue to fight for the next 10 years, settling on their new homeworld only when the Cruade ended in 051. The new citizens of Ar Ishret, a world not unlike their first home, would never again raise an Imperial Guard unit. Mountain Clans Asharas was not entirely a desert world, it was also home to rolling hills and plains, and rocky mountain crags and hills. These hills and mountains were home to a fiercely independent people, who disliked the authority projected by the city dwelling nobles and rulers, priding themselves on self-reliance and ingenuity preferring to keep to their nomadic lifestyle, following their flocks or keeping to their villages and mountain cities. In most cases they were simply content to complain and go about their lives, sometimes letting the feuds between the tribes and clans explode into brief outbursts of violence and bloodshed. This taught them fighting skills that would later see use in the Crusade. In some extreme cases some Mountain Clans waged regional Guerilla wars against the Ashara’s rulers (who would later on form the high command of the Taxamadae) with their hatred of Imperial Authority it was only natural for them to turn to Chaos. This would prove to be their world’s undoing. Those who stayed loyal to The Imperium would join the Crusade armies- taking their skills with them, most of the time acting independently of the heavier infantry, serving as scouts, skirmishers and saboteurs, tending not to wear the heavy infantry armor issued to them except in dire need. Structure 8 “Hosts” of 6250 led by a Spahbad Each Infantry Host consisted of • 10 Karae(Ka-Rye) divided into • 5 man command unit(A Pahdan and 4 lesser officers) • 10 Anusiyae of 62 each commanded by a Framandar broken into • 6 10 man squads commanded by a Bashi (at least 2 squads in each Anusiya were composed of mountain clan fighters though this varied some based on each Anusiya) And at least 2 were Heavy Weapons Teams with either lascannons or missile launchers. Equipment • Imperial Guardsman’s uplifting primer Typical Mountain Clan Equipment • “Techincal”- often built from discarded or captured civilian vehicles hulls by the mechanically talented clansmen these ramshackle vehicles were the next best thing to purpose built armor. Often mounting captured or refurbished Heavy Stubbers or carrying lascannon or missile launcher teams they provided valuable mobile fire support,or were simply makeshift APCs to carry men into battle. But they tended to fare poorly against actual enemy armored units. In the first line it should probably read "collection of all note worthy events.." rather than "notion worth". :) AmyTheStray (talk) 03:37, April 25, 2015 (UTC)